Daughter of The Forbidden Night
by xXBlondieQueenXx
Summary: Aamiya was always was a little different. Okay. She was a lot different. People always saw her as goth or a punk who liked to sulk . She would never believe she was half god. She didn't have a choice to believe. When Percy shows up at her school and takes her, she realizes she may not be normal enough to fit in. With anyone. Like her or not. Please read! First story:)
1. Meet Percy

**I dont own PJO or HoO. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat there, soaking in as much of the moon as I could before the sun rose and destroyed the moment.

"What are you worrying about?" He whispered, pulling me back against his chest.

Placing my hands over his, I whispered, "Morning."

He chuckled softly, "Nothings going to ruin this. I promise." His breath tickled the sensitive spot behind my ear as he whispered promises.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that noise?_ I thought grumpily as I tried to wake up. _Damn, the alarm clock. _I smacked the little machine hard and it silenced. I considered slipping back into the blissful dream rather than facing reality, but my thoughts were interrupted by someone licking my face.

"Rocky! Down, Rocky!" I cried uselessly as the Great Dane trampled across my bed, trying to wake me.

"He's excited to see you." My dad said by the door. "You've hid in your room all weekend. Ready to face school?"

I flipped onto my belly and stared at him with puppy eyes, "Can I skip? Please?" I added.

He laughed and shook his head, "I'm already in enough trouble with the police about you skipping. Let's not add to the equation." He turned to leave. "Pancakes?"

I sat up and stroked Rockys fur. "Sure."

"I let you sleep in. You have an half an hour to get ready." He added before shutting the door lightly.

I hopped out of bed nimbly, hoping I didn't make too much noise. I strode over to my closet and picked through my clothes. I ended up choosing punk_outfit/set?id=33562821 (I didn't know how to explain it. So deal. Minus the lipstick). I made slow progress to the mirror, first hopping while trying to put my pants one, the tottering while trying to get foot in the shoe. I tripped in front of the mirror and hit the ground. Hard.

"Ouchy." I mumbled, I stood up and rubbed my hands together, trying to get rid of the stinging. I stopped and stared in the mirror, which was highly unusual for me. I hated my reflection but today was an exception. I smiled slightly, readjusted my black loose curls, and then reached for my mascara. I applied the mascara like an amateur but it didn't matter, my bright blue eyes always stuck out against my pale skin no matter what. I had just shrugged into my leather jacket when my dad called out, "Pancakes are ready!"

I sprinted out of my room at to the stairs only to be knocked over by my half-brother, Tanner.

"Hey!" I cried as I hit the wall. I sprinted down the stairs after him, but when I was halfway it was dreadfully obvious that I wouldn't catch up. I wished something would trip him or make him face plant. I saw a quick flash of black smoke shoot down at Tanner. It twisted quickly around his legs and he tripped in an awkward flurry of limbs thrashing. My eyes widened, but Tanner recovered quicker than me.

'Why you little..." He let the threat hang in the air then started back up the stairs toward me. I squeaked in alarm and leapt over the rail, darting to the kitchen and behind my dad.

"Get back here, you little…" He stopped when he saw dad. "Hi, Dad." He mumbled.

"Your rides here, Tanner." He said sternly when Tanner reached for a pancake. Tanner growled and grabbed a couple of pancakes before sulking out the front door.

"Uh-uh." My dad slapped my wrist lightly when I reached for a pancake.

"What?" I whined.

He plopped a pancake down on top of the others, "You're not much better than him. You're not getting any."

"What? But he got some! Unfair."

He picked up the plate of pancakes, "You know the price,"

"Egg him on and I miss something. I know. We've gone over it." I muttered and stalked to the front room.

"You should probably go now," My dad called to me. "School starts in twenty minutes. Isn't that roughly how long that takes to get there?"

Picking up my simple black book bag, I called back, "Yeah. 'Bye."

I grabbed my worn skateboard and headed off to torture.

I rode past the front of the large school building, weaving my way through business men and hippies, and turned to the bus boarding area. I stopped and flipped my skateboard into my hand and waited for my only friend, Charlotte. Her bus pulled up and nearly hit the other two that were already parked. After a couple of seconds or random kids flooding out Charlotte finally stepped out. She flicked her long golden hair over her shoulder and smiled disarmingly at a boy who passed her, which caused him to run into a pole. She shrugged and strode over to me.

"Hey, Charlotte." I smiled as she approached.

Draping her arm over my shoulders she said, "Hey, Aamiya." She steered us in the direction of the main doors. "What 'cha been up to? You didn't text me all weekend."

I shrugged, "Lost my phone again. I think people keep taking it."

"No one is out to get you, Aamiya. Why are you always so paranoid? Is it like a family thing?" She rolled her eyes and wondered aloud.

I elbowed her in the ribs, "Shut up."

"Get to class, Oeun." She pushed me lightly in the direction of my first class.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "You too, Byall."

The day passed uneventfully and by the time last period landed, I was desperate to get out of there. I plopped down in my seat by the window, while Charlotte slid gracefully into the seat to my right. An unfamiliar boy walked down my aisle and slipped into the seat behind me.

"Hey." He smiled lopsidedly.

"What?" I asked flatly.

He raised an eyebrow, "I was just going to introduce myself. I'm new."

'Is that supposed to mean something?" I sighed. "I'm not giving you special treatment."

"Aamiya!" Charlotte scolded. She turned to the boy, "I apologize for Aamiya. She's not always a brat. I'm Charlotte. What's your name?" I gagged at her attempt to start flirting. _You always have to warm up to them_ _first, _she had repeatedly told me.

He replied, "Percy. Percy Jackson. Aamiya, right?" He turned his attention to me which disappointed Charlotte openly.

I shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

"I love your eyes." He smiled disarmingly, and I could feel my cheeks flush.

Turning to face the teacher I said, "Save it, Jackson."

"Gladly." He muttered.

Halfway through class, Percy slipped a folded piece of paper over my shoulder onto my lap. I sighed loudly and unfolded it:

_What's your last name? _

_Why do you care? _I wrote back.

_Just want to know_. He responded.

_It's Oeun._

_Can I talk with you in the hall?_

_Uh... Sure?_

He stood and sprinted out of the classroom clutching his stomach. _Smart. _I groaned and stood clumsily, darting out of the classroom quickly. I found the hallway empty. I took a couple steps forward the felt a hand grab me and clamp another over my mouth. I writhed and kicked as it dragged me into an empty classroom.

"Shh..." Percy whispered. He turned me so I could see him. I couldn't help but notice the fact that his face was only inches from mine and I was crushed against his chest. I growled softly and shoved away from him. "What?" He smiled playfully.

"What do you want, Jackson?" I asked flatly, folding my arms and jutting a hip t the side, in a good I-don't-care pose.

He raised his hands defensively, "Hey. Don't get all mad at me."

"Can I go now?" I started to the door.

He grabbed my arm, twirled me into his arm, and sprinkled a gold dust over me face. I shook my face but I felt drowsy. I sagged in his arms, unable to hold my own weight.

"Sorry." He mumbled, picking me up bride style. "You're going to love it there though."

"Can I…" I fought drowsiness and was able to squeeze out the sentence. "Punch you?"

He chuckled, "I'm glad that you have a sense of humor considering what's happening at the moment."

I slipped into a black, unsteady sleep with the last image of his idiotic smile.

**Please review:)**


	2. The Drowning Darkness

I woke to the sound of screaming.

"Let me go you incredibly handsome, best friend kidnapper, you!" Charlotte shrieked.

I smiled, even in this situation; Charlotte found some way to flirt.

A guy screamed uselessly, "Ow! Knock it off! I thought you were cute, too!"

I heard Charlotte shout once, twice, and then it went silent. I tried to sit up but realized I was tied to a seat. _Where was I? _I looked around and realized I was in a van. I need to get out. I thought of what happened this morning, the mist that tripped Tanner. I thought hesitantly, _I sure wish I was out of this rope_. I sat for a moment the sighed. I began writhing and squirming but I had no hope of getting out. Suddenly I heard whispers. The temperature inside of the car dropped drastically. I froze in terror as the black mist formed in front of me.

I sucked in a breath and whispered, "Undo my bindings."

Luckily, the mist obeyed. It swirled once around one of the ropes and it snapped, leaving my hand free. It continued until I was completely free.

"Thanks?" I opened the door and moonlight poured in. _Night already? _The mist darted outside and disappeared. I stumbled out, pins shooting up my legs. I gasped at the pain but continued until I was at the back of the white van. I froze at what I saw.

I tilted my head, "Percy?" The sea green-eyed boy turned to face me, Charlotte hung limply in his arms with gold dust sparkled on his face.

He laughed nervously, "This is not what it looks like."

"Are you sure?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. "'Cause it aint looking good."

He shrugged, "Just get in the van."

"I don't trust that van."

He smiled slightly. Quickly, his hand shot to his pocket and he pulled out a small pouch and threw at me. It hit me in the forehead and gold dust exploded everywhere. My vision immediately went black and I vaguely remembered hitting the ground. Great, knocked out twice in one day by the same person.

I sat up and almost immediately an overwhelming feeling of nausea took over. I doubled over, groaning loudly.

"Lay back down, Aamiya." Charlotte soothed, rubbing my back gently.

I flopped back down, "Gladly."

"Are we almost there, Percy?" She asked, standing up and walking to the front of the vehicle.

I sat bolt up, despite the protests from my body and Charlotte.

"Percy. I'm going to kill you." I growled.

Charlotte put her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. He explained it to me. Let me explain to you."

I rose and eyebrow, "Fine. Five minutes. Go." I plopped down.

By the time Charlotte finished her explanation, Percy had turned on the radio to try to tune us out.

I laughed nervously, "So you're trying to tell me you guys think I might be-"

"Is one." Percy added.

I gave him a look and continued, "I'm a what 'cha call it?"

"Demigod." Percy mumbled. He unbuckled from shot-gun and came back with us.

"Wait. Who's driving?"

"Argus." He pointed to the man sitting in the front seat.

"Oh my god." I mumbled when I say the man had eyes everywhere.

"Gods." Percy corrected.

I shook my head, "Anyways, how crazy are you guys?" I turned on Charlotte. "What did he give you? What was that gold dust?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "So many questions. No, nothing, and a powder that invokes a sort of coma state for the victim."

"Coma? You put us under a coma? How did you know we were going to wake up?"

"I didn't."

'That's reassuring."

"Don't worry. We're almost there. Chiron will explain it all."

"Problem." I raised my hand mockingly. "You guys haven't told me where _there_ is."

Percy grinned like a kid who just learned he was having candy for breakfast, "Camp Half-Blood, of course. Why anywhere else?"

Surprisingly, I was able to doze on and off in the cramped interior of the van. That, sadly, also left me with abnormally stiff muscles when I climbed out of the van. Percy led us up a small hill with an incredibly large pine tree crowning it.

I stumbled to the top and gasped at the sight. Large Greek buildings dotted the large green valley. Pine trees lapped at the edges of the valley and from where I stood I could see a coastline with brilliant blue water stretching as far the eye could see on the opposite side of big valley.

"Where are we?" I asked, still dazzled by the sight.

Percy ignored my question and focused on the tree with eyes full of worry, "Why is she dying?" He crouched down and picked up a fallen yellow pine. He walked around the diameter of the tree and gasped when he saw a puncture on the tree that was oozing slime. He sprinted past me, but ran into a girl who was heading up the hill.

Percy forgot what he was doing and grinned, "Hey, Annabeth."

The girl embraced him tightly then turned to me, "Who's this?"

"You know that girl Chiron told us to look out for last summer?" Annabeth nodded. "Found her. Aamiya, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Aamiya Oeun."

She stepped closer and narrowed her eyes at me, studying me. I studied her in return, only to find she was way prettier than me. I yearned to have her stormy gray eyes or her curly blonde hair or her tan skin. Typical California girl. I immediately dropped my gaze to the ground.

"Who's her parent?" She asked Percy.

Percy shrugged, "No clue. Neither with the other one." He nodded to Charlotte who was studying Annabeth with obvious distaste. Annabeth ignored her and turned her attention back to me. She shot forward quickly and grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind my back. I felt the prick of a dagger.

I yelped loudly, "What are you doing?"

"Annabeth! What are you doing?" Percy eyes widened and he took a step forward, pulling a ball point pen from his pocket.

She twisted my wrist more and I cried out, "Thalia's tree is dying because of her! She poisoned it Percy! That's what Mr. D thinks."

"How is she capable of that kind of poison?"

She let go and kicked me onto my knees, "Go ahead. Show him, Aamiya. Show him that mist you just love playing with." She added mockingly.

I growled softly and the temperature dropped dramatically.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, "Aamiya."  
I stood ignoring him deliberately. I felt the night around me obey me. A wisp of black surged for at her but she sliced at it and it disappeared. Three more mists formed and swirled around me. I couldn't stop to wonder how I was doing it because all I could think about was drowning her in darkness. More mist rose twirled from all around, some glittering with sliver spots and some just pure black. The mist joined the original three, adding onto it until it formed the figure of a human. The middle one was lean and graceful, supposedly a female, and the two flanking her were tall and bulky, probably guys. The girl shot forward, grabbed onto Annabeths throat and lifted her of the ground. My mind shouted it was wrong but I had already lost control of what I was commanding the mist to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy slink behind me. I swung around in time to see Percy bring the hilt of his sword down on the top of my head. I crippled and he caught me. I passed out for the third time this day by the same person. This is a lovely day, is it not?

**Ill try my hardest to update daily, if not, weekly. I am currently on fall break which explains the day after day post. I will be on fall break next week to but I will have more plans next week:) **

**P.S. Please review, peoples. **

**xXBlondieBlueXx**


	3. The Shadow

I felt someone press a cool rag against my forehead then my cheeks then finally lift it away and whisper, "Hey, Aamiya?" The feeling of someone's hand rested on my hair, gently brushing it away from my face.  
The boy's voice whispered again, "C'mon, Aamiya. Wake up."  
I tried to open my eyes but the morning light fluttering through the window made my head feel like it was splitting. I groaned and tunneled farther underneath the covers.  
A girl's voice laughed, "C'mon Aamiya. You need to get up."  
I peeked over the covers, "Mom?"  
The girl coughed awkwardly "No, it Charlotte."  
"Oh." I tried to burrow farther under the blankets.  
Charlotte clucked and yanked off the covers, "Oh no you don't. You're getting up."  
I groaned and opened my eyes and found I was in a small brown room with one door and one window. Argus, the man covered with blue eyes, was standing next to the door. I focused on Charlotte who was standing next to me, smiling at my sympathetically.  
Another girl cleared her throat and I glanced over to see Annabeth and Percy by the window. Annabeth scowled at me, her intense gray eyes showing obvious distaste. Percy wouldn't meet my eyes.  
"What no welcome party?" I asked, sarcastically. "I'm sure there's someone that still wants to knock me out, right?"  
Percy winced.  
I smiled, self-satisfied.  
Percy cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something to Annabeth, but she stomped out of the room before he could.  
Charlotte sighed dramatically, "I ought to go after her. Argus do you mind helping me look?"  
The man walked out of the room, shutting it softly behind Charlotte, leaving Percy and me alone.  
I folded my arms and watched the door knob, waiting for Charlotte to come back.  
After a few minutes Percy sighed, "Aamiya.. I wish you weren't mad at me."  
I snorted, "After you knocked me out three times? I suppose a normal girl would be hanging all over you, right?" I made sure my voice dripped with sarcasm.  
Percy actually had the nerve to laugh at me.  
I sat there, shocked. But anger quickly replaced my shock. I hopped out of bed and stomped closer to him, close enough to jab him in the chest.  
I growled, "Don't you dare laugh at me, Jackson, or I swear I will make you regret it." I had only enough time to finish the threat before Percy grabbed my arms, spun me around and pinned me to the wall. He set one of his hands on the wall by my head and dipped his head closer so his eyes were only inches from mine. I sucked in a sharp breath, completely mesmerized by his sea-green eyes. I wanted to shove him away, or to hit his arm that he was leaning on and watch him hit the wall, but I was stuck, speechless and motionless.  
He smiled mischievously, "And why should I not, Miya?"  
I managed enough control to put my hands on his chest and weakly push him away, "Don't do…" I took a shaky breath as a wave of nausea rolled over me with such force that I had to brace myself on the wall, "Do that.."  
His smile faded, "You've been standing too long. Here." He gently guided me back to the bed. "I'll get a healer, okay?" He reassured me and disappeared.

I must've fell asleep because when I woke it was black. I squinted and realized I could see in the dark. I saw the door knob perfectly, the board they had pinned on the window to keep the night out, my pale hand. I slipped off the bed and strode over to the door, only to find it locked. I scowled and turned on the light switch, immediately regretting it when black spots appeared danced across my vision. I decided it'd be better without the light. I had just sat on the bed when an idea hit me.  
I kneeled on the floor and whispered, "I call on the darkness." I sat for a second but nothing happened. I thought about how I had formed the shadow warriors. I shut my eyes and recalled my anger. As if on cue, the temperature dropped incredibly, and voices began to whisper gibberish. I caught bits and pieces but couldn't piece them together. I set my hand palm down on the floor in front of me and slowly lifted it up. To my surprise, the smoky mist followed my hand, billowing from the ground endlessly. The darkness surrounding me seemed to add to the mist until I held a smoky ball the size of a soccer ball.  
I stared thoughtfully then asked, "Form a bird please." The mist obeyed and in seconds it had formed a large figure of a bird. I studied it, but it had no details, the only thing I could make out was its form. It cawed and took to the air, swirling around me and landed on my shoulder. I laughed and held up my finger. It flew down and landed on my finger, cawing again. I wonder what other things it can form, I wondered. As if reading my thoughts, the bird leapt to the floor and melted into a black puddle. Out of the puddle crawled a medium-sized dog. Then it changed into another bird, this one smaller and sleeker, it shot around the room and back into the puddle.  
I stared at the puddle waiting for the next creature but no more arose. I stood and frowned. Maybe it just needed a rest. I began walking away, but stopped when I heard the whispers grow louder. I had to cover my ears because they turned to shouts. I turned and almost screamed when I saw the puddle. The black puddle had grown nearly four times as large and was now pulsing. I watched in horror as the pulsing grew larger, making a sickening thump each time. Slowly a form took place in the middle, first small but larger by the second. I watched helplessly as it took form of the same girl who had choked Annabeth. The girl had no details on her face but I knew she would be smiling coldly. Her right arm grew larger than her left arm and I realized it was making her arm a weapon. Her arm finished forming, ending in a dangerously sharp point.  
Her voice rose above the other whispers, but I could understand her.  
"Finally, you don't know how nice it is to be released from that endless pit. But, alas, I don't want you sending me back in." She lifted her sword arm. "Only one way to solve that." She mused, marching towards me.  
Just as she was about to skewer me, the door clicked and opened, sunlight pouring in, making the shadow shriek and dissolve back into the black puddle.  
I heard Percy's voice asking something but it sounded far away. I stood there staring at the black puddle, watching it slowly dissolve. Once it was gone, my knees buckled, exhaustion slowly taking over. Percy caught me.  
He opened his mouth and shut it but I couldn't hear what he was saying, matter of fact, I couldn't hear any thing. He looked up and shouted something to someone I couldn't see. He searched my face desperately, repeating something.  
I was about to respond when everything went black.

**_**  
**So as you can tell, Miya is very unlucky when it comes to passing out. I promise the next chapter will not end in her passing out! I promise. And sorry for not posting sooner.. I was on vacation in St. George. I didn't like it. It was too hot and everyone, for some odd reason, smelt like Cheerios.. Well bye:)**  
**xXBlondieBlueXx**


	4. Claimed

**Chapter four! Finally! Enjoy my peoples! :)**

I groaned loudly and doubled over, clenching my head.

The boy's voice hushed me, laying me back down and slipping something in my mouth. I chewed and almost cried at the taste. It tasted just like the brownies my dad used to bake me when I felt down. I sucked in a breath and bit down on my sleeve, choking back a sob. What was he doing now? Was he worrying about me?

My thoughts were interrupted by Percy, who put a hand on my cheek, lightly tugging my face to look at him, "It's alright." He sat for a moment. "What did it taste like?"

I apologized, "I'm sorry. I should've let you try."

"No, no... no." He said quickly. "I was just curious."

I looked at my hands and whispered, "Like the brownies my dad used to make me. Like when I was upset or sad."

He smiled, "To me it tastes like cookies."

When he saw my confused expression, he laughed and explained, "Its ambrosia. It tastes different to everyone. It speeds up a demi-god's healing process. Normally it would burn up a mortal, you know, since it's the food of the gods. But we demi-gods can use it to our benefit in small amounts, of course."

I sighed, "So you're really a demi-god, huh?"

"You are too. I know it's a lot to process. But, hey, you have tons of other people like you to help."

I stretched, flexing my fingers slowly, "You never told me your godly parent, by the way." I smiled at him, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You'd be shocked."

I shrugged, folding my arms, "Try me, Jackson."

He smiled, "Poseidon."

I froze, "As in the god of the sea?" He nodded. "You know with the trident and the fish tail?"

He frowned, "He has the trident but not the fish tail."

"Still perfectly normal." He smiled. "What's mine?"

He shrugged, "Don't know yet. But we have an idea."

I smiled at him and leaned back into the pillow, "What's it like being a demi-god?"

I listened intently as he went on explaining about monsters and the ones he'd fought, about classes he had to take during the day, like archery or sword fighting, and other stuff. I smiled and thought, _Maybe I could get along with him. Maybe._

Suddenly, a horn bellowed loudly.  
Percy stood, "Dinner time."

My stomach rumbled, making me realize how hungry I was.

He laughed and held out his hand, "C'mon. You're obviously hungry." I gratefully took his hand and let him lead me to the dining pavilion.

When we reached the dining pavilion, tons of kids were already there, taking seats next to kids that looked like them.

"You sit at the table assigned to your godly parent." He pointed out a table full of blondes with gray eyes. I noticed Annabeth among them, scowling at me. "That's Athena's table. Annabeths' mom."

He led me to a table in near the front, with guys who had goat legs… Wait goat legs?

"Satyrs." Percy said, as if reading my thoughts. Then his mouth twisted, "And Tantalus." He gestured to an incredibly skinny man in an orange jumpsuit, chasing a hamburger around the table top, "And Mr. D." He gestured to a pudgy middle-aged man in a loud Hawaii shirt.

He motioned for me to sit and I obeyed.

He leaned down and stage whispered, "Don't worry about Tantalus. Just tell him to go chase a donut if he gets outline or show him your mist trick. I'll get you after, okay?"

I nodded slowly and glanced at a very tall guy who was nervously wringing his hands, next to Tantalus. I smiled at him and he smiled back, showing off crooked teeth. I glanced at Tantalus who scowled at me like I was an unwanted black spot on his shoe. I sneered at him and looked away quickly.

Dinner started when weird winged hag like creatures brought in plates of barbeque, Chinese, and just about every other food you could imagine. I picked up the goblet, hoping that a nearby winged hag would fill it or something.

The satyr next to me whispered, "You think of a drink and it fills with that drink. Just no alcohol."

I nodded and thought of my dads' homemade root beer. Slowly, the goblet filled to the top, the liquid so dark it was nearly black, with froth so thick you could rest a pen on it without it sinking. I sipped on it and smiled sadly, missing my dad. Would I ever see him again?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw all the demi-gods get up and walk to the hearth in the middle. I stood and quickly followed, watching as they dumped half of their meal into the fire.

Some kid leaned over and whispered, "An offering to your godly parent, if you were wondering."

I smiled and looked at the boy, nearly fainting when I saw how devastatingly handsome he was.

He smiled lopsidedly and held out a hand for me to shake, "Chase Roberts. Son of Aphrodite."

I shook his hand and tried to stay in control, but my brain was only focusing on his eyes which were... well I couldn't actually tell what color they were... They kept changing, "My names Aamiya. Call me Miya, though. And I'm undetermined."

He smiled again and promised, "You'll be claimed tonight. Trust me." He nodded to the hearth. "Your next."

He was right. I stepped up to the hearth and thought about what to say. So instead of sending the gods a message, I silently pleaded for my parent to claim me.

I sat back down and watched the other kids, if there was some other odd thing we had to do. I noticed Chase sit down at a table full of beautiful kids who were laughing and discussing makeup techniques. I rolled my eyes then remembered my mascara. I glanced back over and caught Chase staring. He quickly looked away. I dropped my eyes to my food, letting my hair fall in front of my face.

When everyone had finished dinner, Mr. D. stood.

He sighed heavily, "I guess I better say hello to all you brats. Hello." He plopped back down and went on drinking his diet coke. He nudged Tantalus.

Tantalus stood, "I'm Tantalus, your new camp activities director, for all of you who are new." He glanced at me again with distaste. I hardened my jaw. "Now to discuss the problems we have," He gestured to me and the other kid.

The whole camp began shouting and arguing about the other kid, whose name was apparently Tyson. I glanced over at Percy and saw he was shaking with the effort of trying not to shout at Tantalus, though he would say the occasional thing.

Suddenly, everyone gasped. I saw a flickering bluish-green light and whipped my head to see a floating trident above Tyson's head. He swatted at it and ducked but it continued to follow whatever he did.

Tantalus grinned, "Well that settles it. He'll stay in his godly parent's cabin. With Percy."

Tantalus turned to me and frowned, "Now our other _problem._"

As soon as he said it, the camp started screaming and arguing again. I caught pieces like, _kill her! _And _give her to forest. _I shrunk down, letting my hair fall back in front of my face again.

I caught a flicker of movement and saw Chase stand, "I'm the Aphrodite's cabin leader when Silena isn't here." He glanced around then smiled. "Obviously she's not here. Aphrodite's cabin is in favor of letting her live. She just seems too nice to do such a thing." A couple of the Aphrodite kids groaned. I smiled at Chase, and he smiled back.

Percy stood, "Poseidon's cabin is too in the favor of letting her live."

A large burly girl with a terrible hair cut stood, "Ares cabin is in favor of killing her!" She barked loudly. The whole Ares cabin began whooping and hollering.

A pair of twins rose from a completely over crowded table and yelled above the noise, "Let her live! She's pretty. She should live."

The burly girl snorted, "Of course you'd say that, Connor!"

The twin that had spoken said, "Shut it, Clarisse."

A girl with flowers in her braid said, "Calm down you two. What if she didn't do it?" She smiled. "She should deserve a chance."

A serious looking athletic girl with blonde hair and gray eyes like Annabeth, stood and announced, "The Athena cabin is in favor of..." She sucked in a sharp breath. "..In letting her live." She quickly explained when people began shouting again. "She may be the only one who knows the cure!"

Tantalus asked, "Are those all who wish to vote?" He looked back down and pounced at a hamburger but it shot across the table into the fire.

The campers that already voted began screaming at the remaining tables, trying to get them to vote.

I was starting to get tired of this, "Hey!" I stood up and shouted. It came out louder than intended and everyone stopped arguing and glared at me instead.

Clarisse, the burly girl, responded, "Shut up and sit down."

That's when I lost it. I balled my fists and snarled at her, "You won't tell me what to do. None of you." I jabbed a finger in Clarisse's direction, "Especially you."

Clarisse snorted and narrowed her eyes, "Why cant I, huh?"

I folded my arms and smirked, "First of all, I'm pretty sure you look worse than me." Clarisse's eyes widened. "Second of all, you remind me of a monkey." She balled her fists. "And last, oh, but not least, you're a daughter of Ares. You mean less than Percy." She was literally trembling with anger. "_Far less._"

"You little-" She slipped of the table and stalked towards me. Instantly, I regretted what I had said. I made some unintelligible squeak and stumbled backwards.

"Ha." She grinned. "You don't have the strength to match your words, do you?"

"I have more strength than you realize."

"Show me."

I shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't that I didn't, I was just afraid I would accidentally call the shadow lady again, and after our last meeting, I wasn't too eager to see her.

"See?" She turned so the other tables could see her. "She's a coward. She does not deny our accusations." Clarisse turned back and glared at me. "I should kill you mys-"

She froze, staring above my head. Lots of campers gasped. One even passed out. Mr. D. even looked up with a shocked expression.

"W-what?" I glanced up which only doubled my confusion, right above my head, floated a dark black turning void. I reached to touch it, and when I did stars exploded into existence inside of it. I went to touch it again, but this time, it raced down my finger, covering my arm and shoulder in seconds. I cried out, and soon I was completely enveloped in black with little silver specks. I stumbled around, completely unable to see, and in terrible pain.

I heard Percy faintly call my name but I couldn't respond. When I opened my mouth, the darkness took advantage and raced inside it, causing me to scream. Slowly, the black faded away, and I collapsed to my knees. I clutched my head which was still spinning.

"P-Percy?" I croaked my voice rough.

I felt a hand on my face, "Right here." He responded.

I opened my eyes and smiled slightly.

"Too close." I managed to mumble and push him away.

He laughed but it slowly faded as he glanced down at my new clothes.

"What? On a scale of one to ten, how terrible do I look? Ten being absolutely terrifying."

"A zero."

"Oh."

Chase leapt up and jogged over to me.

"Miya! You look amazing!" He helped me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed by his attention.

A guy cleared his throat, and I spun around to find Mr. D. had stood up and had been standing behind me.

He narrowed his eyes, "We need to talk, Abigail Owen."

**Oh Mr. D, still screwing up names, I see. Anyways, can you guess her godly parent now? Huh? I thought of this story before HoH came out, but Uncle Rick's description helped :) I guess... Anywho... That's the way you say it right? Or is it anyhow... No clue. Don't care :D But so sorry it took so long to post, I got grounded. You guys will notice that happens a lot to me. A LOT. Well bai ;)**

**xXBlondieBlueXx**


	5. Glowing In the Moonlight

PERCY POV

I lounged on the couch in the media room, trying to ignore the beautiful woman sitting on the couch opposite of me.

Miya shifted on the couch, tucking her legs farther under the new dress the black mist had created, "When's Mr. D. coming?"

I shrugged and studied her face. The mist had striped her, cleaning away her clothes and mascara, and replacing them with another, better than before. Her new makeup was simple but also very dramatic, with deep black eyeliner, ringing her bright blue eyes and ending in cat eye, and smoky eye shadow that fanned out, making her eyes look brighter than they probably were. Her raven black hair fell across her shoulders in the same loose curls, and dotted along the arch of her eyebrow were jewels that looked suspiciously like diamonds.

She caught me staring and asked self-consciously, "What?"

"Nothing."

She looked back down, letting her curls slip in front of her face. I dropped my gaze to her dress, examining it. It was long, black and dotted with little white and silver spots, making it look a lot like the night sky. I looked closer and realized the dots were actually pearls and diamonds. She shifted again, setting her bare feet on the floor and allowing her Greek style dress, clutching softly at her waist which emphasized her figure perfectly, slip down to full length. She shoved her hair roughly off her shoulder and tried her best smile. Quickly, she realized that her shoulder was bare; she glanced over at her other shoulder and found that the dress was held up by a silver brooch embedded with beautiful jewels, diamonds, pearls, and a gem the same color as her eyes. She let her hair drift back over her bare shoulder.

She twisted the diamond and pearl silver ring that had also appeared on her finger, "When is he-"

She was cut off when the door was thrown open. Mr. D. stormed in followed by all the camp counselors, who were arguing furiously.

"Shut up and sit down or I turn you all into dolphins!" Mr. D. shouted over the noise. That was the first time I had ever heard him yell. All the counselors listened, trying to squeeze on my couch. Connor, Travis, Lee, and Chase got stuck on sitting with Miya. Unlike Connor, Travis, and Lee, it didn't seem to bother Chase. He smiled charmingly, draping his arm across the couch, and "accidentally" brushing his hand on Miya's shoulder. She arched an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

Clarisse was the first to speak, "She should be killed!"

Mr. D. barked at her to shut up and replied, "No. We don't want the night after us. Literally."

Everyone threw in ideas, some absurd like _we use her as target practice _and others nice like _let her live because she's pretty_.

Finally they reached a decision, "We will keep her locked up in the spare room in the infirmary until we decide."

MIYA POV

And that's exactly where I ended up, staring into the darkness, wondering if the shadows were watching me. I sat at the end of the bed, staring at the spot that had been the puddle of blackness. It was tinted black but otherwise seemed normal. I stretched out my legs and wished they had at least given me new clothes. This dress was starting to really annoy me.

I shoved my hair back roughly wishing the stupid curls would stay back. I stood up and grabbed the edge of the blanket, ripping of a strip to tie my hair back. I carefully considered what hairstyle I should do and settled on a fishtail braid. And with my luck, as soon as I had finished I found a hair tie. I groaned and fingered the black fabric holding my hair. I dropped the hair tie and continued to the boarded window, gently prying at the edge, trying to pull it off. I managed to gently yank away the edge, letting enough moonlight into make me feel like a star in the night sky.

"You're glowing." A voice commented. I spun around to see Chase casually leaning against the door frame.

"When did you come in?"

"When you started prying at the window."

"Oh." I dropped the edge of the board and dropped my sight to the wooden floor.

He cleared his throat and held out an orange shirt, denim shorts, and a pair of black flip-flops that I could only faintly see in the dark, "I brought you a spare set of clothes."

I stepped forward and accepted the clothes, "Thank you." We sat for a second in awkward silence.

Finally, Chase spoke, "You go get changed. I'll wait here.

I nodded and headed for the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door. I was extremely grateful to get rid of the heavy beaded black dress and switch it for a pair of simple clothes. I slipped the shirt and shorts on and found they were a perfect fit along with the flip-flops.

I nearly fainted when I looked in the mirror. I realized I was looking at myself. Chase had been right. I was giving a faint silvery glow, like a fairy, and though the braid had been a clumsy one, it left some hairs to curl around my face and neck, framing my oval jaw. I smiled, revealing teeth that had not been that sparkly this morning. I splashed water on my face and scrubbed it, only to find the magic makeup would reappear. I sighed and opened the door. I found Chase, clawing vigorously at the board that covered the window. He quickly stopped when I came out.

I twirled around so he could see. "Well? Do I look like Camp Half-Blood material?"

He studied me for a second then shook his head, "Nah. Try teasing your hair a bit."

"Thanks, Madonna." I rolled my eyes.

He splayed his arms wide, "What can I say? A child of Aphrodite always has fashion tips."

I noticed his fingertips were red. I gasped when I realized it was blood. I rushed over and examined them.

He shrugged, "Just some scratches when I was fighting that board."

"Chase!" I scolded. "Sit on the bed. I'll get some tweezers to pull out the slivers."

He plopped down and I rummaged the bathroom. I found a bottle of cleaning alcohol, tweezers, cotton balls, and bandages. I walked back out and worked on his hands. I used the cleansing alcohol to wash it out, and then plucked out the sliver out with the tweezers, the cotton balls to stop the bleeding, and the bandages to cover some of the bad cuts.

I had done one of his hands and was working on the last one, which was nearly one inch deep. I lightly rubbed the spot above the sliver, getting it loose. I poured some alcohol on the opening of the cut and Chase whimpered. I worked the tweezers into the cut, griping the top of the piece of wood. Chase sighed when it was finally out. I wrapped that finger in a layer of bandages and scowled at him.

He smiled, "I just wanted to see you glow again even brighter." I hadn't even realized I was still glowing.

I asked, dumbfounded, "I'm still glowing?"

"Well how do you think you worked on my hands? You never turned on the lights." He pointed to the board. "I pried it open a bit. It reflects the moon on that mirror, reflecting it on you." I gazed at the mirror, the moon staring back, giving me a brighter fairy glow. I jerked my head back to look at Chase when I felt fingertips brush my cheek. He dropped his hand, his cheeks turning crimson. I sat there stunned; the only thing that snapped me back was when he apologized.

I laughed awkwardly, "S-sorry? Why would you apologize?"

He smiled faintly but his face was still bright. "Because you hardly know me and I just tried to make a move on you."

"And why would it matter if you just barely met me? Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" I set my hand against his face.

He looked up and our eyes locked. His shifting eyes finally settled on a color. A bright exotic jungle green. I brushed his shaggy brown hair away from his face and he smiled, leaning into my touch. I let my hand drop. I smiled as I noticed I had left a silver hand print on his cheek.

"You should go." I whispered, placing a hand on his chest to push him away. He frowned, misunderstanding my words. "You don't want to get caught in here."

He smiled and grabbed onto the end of my braid, gently tugging it. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. In seconds he was out the door. But I was still sitting in the same spot, staring quietly at the reflection of the moon.

**I'm so so so sorry guys for not writing sooner!D: I got wrapped up in school and completely forgot about this! I feel soo mean:( probably doesn't matter though since not many people read this… But sorry! I'm working on chapter 6 rights after I post this one:) Love ya!:D Oh and sorry for making Chase and Miya like each other so quickly... No not really sorry... Suckers... :)**

**xXBlondieBlueXx**


	6. Chariot Race

I must've gone to bed because I woke up wrapped in blankets. Percy's voice was what woke me up.

"Get up." He shook me lightly. "Today's the chariot races." He shook me lightly again. Another voice, Chase's voice, said, "Let me try."

Hearing his voice made the same warm feeling that had bloomed inside of me last night, explode back into existence. I smiled and he rested a hand on my cheek.

"Wake up, Miya." He kissed my forehead. My smile grew and I stretched across the top of the bed. My eyes fluttered open, immediately seeking him out. He smoothed my hair back.

He helped sit me up, "There's an extra outfit on the counter in the bathroom along with a hairbrush, toothbrush, and beauty supplies I took from my sisters. I'll get in trouble when they find out, but oh well."

I slipped out of the bed and strode towards the bathroom. Then I remembered I had striped off my shirt and pants last night, left in only my bra and underwear. I squeaked and locked myself in the bathroom. I quickly put on the clothes; same as yesterday, except the shorts were now paint stained.

"Are you ready yet?" Percy knocked on the door. I opened it and plopped down on the bed, viciously clawing the hairbrush through my unruly hair.

I looked around and asked, trying to hide my disappointment. "Where's Chase?"

Percy studied me for a second, "He had to get ready."

"Oh."

"Be careful, Miya."

"What do you mean?" I set my brush down and arched an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and sat down across the bed from me. "Children of Aphrodite have a game they play with other campers. They are children of the goddess of love and beauty so naturally they are good at making people love them."

It took me a second to piece it together but when I did I stared at him in disbelief, "How dare you!" I yelled at him. "Chase wouldn't do that to me! Since when do you get to be the wise old man!?" Anger quickly replaced my shock.

"Miya," He tried to calm me. "You just met Chase. How would you know?"

"Because he likes m-" I froze. "Because I like hi-" I dropped my gaze quickly. I felt the prickle as tears started to form. I swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of my emotions. "Because he isn't that way." But even as I said it, I didn't believe it.

"I'm just warning you, Miya. Don't think I'm purposefully trying to turn you on each other."

I stood, ramrod straight. I opened my mouth to respond but a loud bellow interrupted me.

"Chariot time." Percy said quietly.

We all settled in the bleachers. We, meaning, the whole Aphrodite cabin, including Chase, Mr. D, nymphs, satyrs, Tantalus, and me.

Chase smiled disarmingly when he sat next to me, "Hey, Miya."

I nodded absently, entertained with all the cool chariots, "Hey."

He didn't make any effort to talk to me after that and paid attention to the race. When the starting bell went off, the chariots sped into action. After some time, Chase nudged me. I looked over and followed his gaze to the trees by the tracks. The poor trees were so full of birds that its branches were drooping. I noticed how many there were. At the beginning only a few dozen had been there, but now there were hundreds. Tons had gathered in the branches and were watching the people in the stands. They were staring directly at us.

"Uh.. Cha-" I was about to voice the weirdness when the birds dived. The whole flock flew straight at us. In seconds, everyone in the bleachers were surrounded by smudges of black. Aphrodite kids screamed and ran. But I sat there in the middle, perfectly unharmed. The birds flew around me, avoiding me at all costs, even if it meant running into another. I looked over and saw Chase being attacked viciously by a large group. I yanked him away, standing in front of him, glowering at any birds who dared to draw near. Pretty soon the birds avoided Chase and me all together.

Chases eyes were full of terror as he looked at me._ No no_. I thought. _Dont be afraid of me._

"Chase I-I don't k-k-know.." I stuttered uselessly. I expected him to run. I expected him to call me a freak and try to get as far away from me as he possibly could. But instead he did something I never would have expected. He _kissed_ me. He set his hands on the sides of my face and _kissed_ me. Immediately, my brain shut down from the shock of it. I had no clue what to do. I never liked anyone before nor had I even _kissed_ someone. My body responded though, while my brain was still on melt down. My hands found their way up his chest and around his neck. The world around me seemed to dim, no more screaming or squawking, just Chase. Wow. This is _definitely_ a weird time for this. Eventually he pulled away, though it looked like he was struggling to.

He opened his mouth to say something but shouting interrupted him. I snapped out of it and focused on what was happening around me. The birds attacks had grown more vicious and I couldn't see the chariots through all the black.

I thought desperately, ruling off ideas as soon as they came. Suddenly a memory hit me with such force I stopped flipping through ideas.

"The sword.." I remembered.

"What sword?" Chase asked, using his shoe to beat away the birds, though it just bounced off.

I immediately regretted bringing it up. "The sword from the shadow lady.."

"The shadow lady?" He hit a bird and ducked as it dove at him. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Miya!" He hit the bird again, this time it spiraled away.

"Sadly, I do. And you're not gonna like it."

"Can it help against these?"

I shrugged, "Maybe?"

"Then do it!"

I sighed and shut my eyes. I allowed the anger I felt at these things pummel through me, like waves crashing against a rocky shore. I felt the temperature drop, but instead of letting the darkness do as it pleased I willed it to take shape. I opened my eyes and found that the world seemed darker. The golden beaks of the birds now were a drab yellow. I noticed that the darkness swirled around me, all the shadows, the dark feathers of the birds, all gave their color to me. The darkness swirled around me again like it had the night before. But this time it was painless and quick. In seconds, I was covered in swirling black armor encrusted with blue gems, and I held a long sword that looked as if it was made of smoke. I hefted it and noticed it seemed to suck up darkness. I turned and jabbed at the eye of one of the birds and it fell dead. I flicked my sword and it turned to a bow. Moving with unnatural grace, considering I had no clue what I was doing, I shot three arrows, killing three more birds. I felt like a warrior, downing one after another, but suddenly music interrupted my killing spree. The birds flew into each other, bumping around, completely confused. It gave a chance for the Apollo campers to attack. I willed my shadow armor to disappear, and the darkness responded by rolling off me in tiny black waves. I sat down heavily, black spots dancing across my vision. The world took back its rich colors, making it brighter. Chase sat down next to me, allowing me to lean on him. I almost passed out but the feel of something sticky and warm on my cheek brought me back. I scrambled back and stared at Chases bloody shoulder in horror. He tried to smile but just whimpered. His skin was deathly pale. I called for an Apollo kid who took Chase back to the infirmary. I worried all night for him.

Later that night, I was not allowed to attend dinner. Instead, I was given a goblet and a piece of pizza. I nibbled on the pizza but I didn't feel hungry. So instead, I went to the bathroom to wash the blood from my face and my cuts. I stood there, hands gripping the counter. I lifted my head to look in the mirror. I stared at the blood that covered half my face. His blood. His blood was on my face. I don't know what happened or why it happened or even how. But in the next seconds I was cowering on the ground, the mirror shattered. Pieces of the mirror were lodged in my hands so I guess I must've broken it, but I don't know why or how. I stood and whimpered loudly as I stepped on broken shards of glass. But I didn't jump back or try to take another way. I made my way across the glass, not trying to dodge it. I whimpered as the glass cut my foot but otherwise, I didn't care. I slipped on a piece and fell. I managed to put my arms out but I still landed on my forearms. I gasped in pain as the glass sliced into my arms and hands. I finally realized what I was doing and started to cry. I don't know why I was crying. It may have been because of the pain or simply because of everything. I managed to stand and get out of the bathroom but I was still crying, the tears streaking down my face quickly. I crawled over to the cleaning stuff I had used on Chase. I striped off my shirt and stuffed it in my mouth. I used my hands to pull out the biggest pieces of glass but the tweezers were the only thing that could get out the small ones. I worked on my hands first and then poured the alcohol on them. I bit down on the shirt in my mouth and tried to bite back the sob of pain. It was a very slow and painful process. Getting out the glass, cleaning them, then bandaging them. I crawled into bed, when I had finished. I remembered the empty goblet. I slipped out of bed and brought the goblet back over to the bed.

When I was comfortable on the bed, I whispered, "Nectar please."

The goblet shifted and filled with a honey gold liquid. I slowly lifted the cup and considered it. I took a sip and was immediately filled with sorrow. I quickly set the cup down and burrowed into the covers of the bed. I cried again, though this time for my dad.

**=/ I was feeling very weird. Thats my only excuse. I felt like they should kiss. And about the mirror thing.. well you'll just have to find out:).. I probably felt weird because I was listening to 'What Does The Fox Say'... I wont do it again! I promise!:)(: Sorry peoples.. Not really:D Bye!**

**xXBlondieBlueXx**


	7. Ker

Days passed in the same order as the one before the next; wake up, get dressed, go to classes, dinner, then off to bed. I managed, however, to squeeze in time to hang out with Chase. We spent the time either walking on the beach barefoot or having a picnic by the edge of the forest. Rumors about Chase and I being a 'thing' spread quickly through camp, I didn't mind though. But, of course, when Chase's brothers and sisters heard about it, they teased him. Whenever I asked him about it he blew it off saying stuff like he didn't care what they thought. So, naturally, when they realized teasing him didn't work, they begun teasing me. I wasn't calm headed like Chase so of course, I got really pissed off. One day when we were having a picnic by a particularly dark part of the forest, I mentioned it.

I popped a blueberry in my mouth and looked up at the brewing storm, "It must be really nice to get away from the other Aphrodite kids, right?"

He had been looking at the storm too but now he looked down, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged reaching for another blueberry. "They must be pretty annoying sometimes."

"How?"

"Always teasing, making fun of people. It's rude. I'd _never _want sisters like that."

He scowled. "My sisters are fun. They're joking not making fun of people."

I scoffed, "Yeah right."

"I could comment on a few things about the people you hang out with."

I met his eyes, "Like what?" I asked, my voice tight.

He snorted and thought for a second then replied; "They're all undetermined. _They're _all jerks. And, c'mon, you gotta admit that they are definitely not the prettiest group of people."

I scoffed in disbelief, "Of course. I expected as much from a child of Aphrodite."

"What do you mean by _that_?" He clipped each word.

I looked at him like he should know, "Uh duh. Stuff like they're not pretty or other lame stuff like that no one gives a shit about, Chase. And the fact you care about that they're not determined. Its rude. They can't help it. They don't choose to be undetermined."

"You're calling me rude?" He laughed in disbelief. "Look at yourself sometimes" He mumbled. I knew he thought I hadn't heard him, but I had. I sat silent for a second looking for a good retort.

"You know," I started, finally settling on one. "For a child of love and everything, you really have no heart." I mocked on of the girls that picked on me.

I meant it to come out like his sisters said it but he took it seriously. He stared at me in shock for a second, "Are you kidding me?" He sputtered. He looked at me for a second then said. "Maybe I should've listened to my _annoying_ siblings in the first place. You know what they told me?"

I shook my head.

"They told me the truth."

"What do you mean?"

He growled, "You're a _bitch, _Miya."

I sat there, unable to process what I was heard. I stared at him. His face slowly changed as he realized what he said.

He reached for my hand, "Miya, I'm sorry. I didn't me-" I didn't give him time to finish. I stood and fled, straight into the forest. Completely unarmed.

I don't know how long it had been. We had the picnic at noon, right? I glanced at the sun, which was halfway behind the mountains. I pushed my way through the tight branches, though they still tore at my pants and shirt, effectively ripping long slashes in it. I glanced around as a thought came to me. _Shouldn't there be nymphs? _I studied the trees and noticed they were all dead. Towering black dead trees. Not suspicious at all. I braced my hand on a tree to fix my shoe. I shrieked and recoiled, bumping into another tree with my shoulder, which only made me scream louder. I gasped in pain and fell to my knees, pointedly avoiding the trees. I looked at my hand and nearly puked when I saw the burnt flesh. I looked up at the tree I had touched and saw a patch of white against black. Sure enough, on the other tree, my skin was there too. I shuddered and stood up and continued on, avoiding the black trees. I was distracted by the pain of my hand and tripped over a log. I hit the ground, my injured hand hitting a sharp rock. I cried out, yanking it away. I was about to sit up when the ground directly below my face hissed and bubbled. I leaned in closer and it hissed louder, spitting out a light green fluid. I scrambled back, it spit again, this time hitting my eye. I screamed and doubled over, squeezing my eye shut. After a few seconds, both my eyes were burning. I cracked my eyes open and slowly turned in circles, discovering I wasn't in the same place. Suddenly, an enormous roar sounded followed by a loud crashing sound. I stood there, remembering I wasn't armed. A large dog came crashing through the trees, circled me a few times then let loose a loud howl. The dog stood nearly three feet tall, looked a lot like a Labrador Retriever, and was a dark black. The Lab had a very strong and muscular looking body and I immediately knew that any attempt to run from it would fail terribly. We sat there staring at each other for a minute or two when something else finally made a noise. A simple yet scary looking man walked out of the trees. He had choppy black hair that fell in front of his face, blocking his eyes. He wore punk goth clothes, walked with a slow stride, and was covered with scars. He looked up. I stared in horror as I saw his pure black eyes.

He smiled which only made him scarier, "Leila Oeun. It's been a long time, dark beauty."

I glanced around. "Who's Leila?"

He sighed, "Oh yes, I forgot your father changed your name." He frowned slightly. "I still think your other name suits you better."

"What does Leila mean?"

He smiled creepily again, "Leila means night beauty." He looked me up and down. "It still does suit you, sister." My eyes widened.

He laughed, a creepy noise that rang out loudly. "I forgot to introduce myself." He bowed slightly, never breaking eye contact. "I am Ker, god of the fate you can't escape, the destruction that is inevitable, and the death that always consumes _you_."

I thought for a moment, "Ker.. Ker was also a kid of Nyx, right?"

He frowned, "Yes."

"Weird."

"What do you mean?" He scowled fiercely.

I figured I better not piss him off. "I just mean I never expected to meet another child of Nyx so.." I choked on the words. "So.. good-looking." I tried to swallow down my sick feeling.I knew complimenting him might make him nicer or less creepy.

He smiled, which only made it worse. "Thank you, sister. But it would be weird to make love to my younger sister, wouldn't it be?" _Make love? _I clutched my stomach, hoping to keep down the growing disgust.

"R-right. And I am only twelve."

He shrugged, "Age never mattered to the Olympians nor did relations."

I stammered quickly, "So why are you here?"

He forgot quickly about the _other _subject and smiled creepily. "I am here to tell you the way back to camp, Leila. It is not time for you yet to lose your way."

"Not yet? What do yo-" He cut me off but walking past me. I turned and watched him walk away.

"Are you coming?" He called, turning to watch me.

I started forward, "I have no other choice, right?"

He answered me by continuing. Great. I get to follow my creepy older god brother, who was hitting on me, into the creepy forest and, hopefully, back to camp. Yippee me.

**I was listening to Timber by Pitbull Feat Ke$ha. That is my only excuse for any weirdness you have experienced in this chapter=| I didn't know what else to do so I did the creepy forest!:D And the dog is Laelaps, the dog who was destined to always catch his prey. Well love ya guys!:) I promise the chapters will get better! I promise!:D Bye!**

**xXBlondieQueenXx**


End file.
